


skylight

by marevens



Category: Felicia Hardy - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marevens/pseuds/marevens
Summary: “as peter parker i leave you cold.it’s spiderman who turns you on”Felicia discovers who's really under the mask & needs time to processes it all.





	skylight

Felicia hated to admit it. It wasn’t easy at all, she loved him, she loved spider-man.

But peter parker… He was another story.

Felicia was unsure of what she was willing to do about the situation. She wanted some time for herself, so she left Queens for while, looking for a distraction and she found it.

She noticed two young rich couple leave their beautiful penthouse in the upper east side of Manhattan. It took her two seconds to brake in. Breaking and entering someone else’s home was her favorite hobby, especially rich ones who wouldn’t notice if they were missing a few things.

Her phone was bombing with texts from Spid- Peter.

_Are we okay?_

_Please talk to me_

_Felicia… please._

Felicia put her phone on the marble counter facing the kitchen. She looked inside the fridge for food when she noticed a bottle of wine open.

“This will do” She grabbed the bottle, taking the cap off and drinking it right off the bottle.

Felicia walked around the apartment. Looking for valuables, things they owners wouldn’t miss. Felicia’s eyes sparkled seeing in the closet a big diamond neckless. She ran to it. She put the bottle of wine down and grabbed the neckless in her hands.

This is going to make Kingping so happy. Her debt was going to be owed she wasn’t going to run anymore, she can finally settle and live normal for a while.

She put the neckless in her bag, grabbed the bottle and walked of the closet.

-

Felicia’s face was facing the the skylight. For a couple they were extremely kinky having a very see-through skylight their bathroom.

Felicia didn’t know who Peter Parker was. Was he the same? Was he less exciting? Peter Parker wasn’t the man she fell in love with.

But she thought, her debt is about to be payed. Maybe Black Cat should go into retirement for a while, maybe Spider-man should too. A normal, one-day-at-time life with Peter sounded like a dream.

She was laying in the bathtub, still thinking of him.

What can she say about spider-man? He was different, he made her feel something again, after years of numbness. He reminded her what love and adventure was. He made her trust someone again, to trust a man again.

But she thought, her debt is about to be payed. Maybe Black Cat should go into retirement for a while, maybe Spider-man should too. A normal, one-day-at-time life with Peter sounded like a dream.

She needed it. There was no harm in giving Parker a chance.

And like any of Felicia’s almost-to-death moments. He was here. Standing in skylight, looking right at her.

He wasn’t wearing his mask, it was a rare feeling seeing spidey without his mask on. Even in our most intimate moments, the mask was always on.

Peter crawled to the very top of ceiling, opening the skylight. He carefully dropped to the floor and Felicia didn’t bother moving, she saw his every move with her body still resting on the bathtub.

“I’ve tried reaching you all day” He said, making his way towards Felicia.

“I know” She answered coldly. She didn’t mean to be this way, but she wasn’t sure if she could trust Peter Parker like she trusts spider-man.

“Cat, what’s the matter?” He asked worrying about her strange behavior. She could be sassy or spiteful but never a cold person towards him, at least not to spider-man.

“Is is something I said” He gulped. His eyes focused on the brunette in front of her.

Felicia’s mouth opened to answer but nothing come out, she couldn’t break his heart, it would break her own.

She got up from the bathtub, walking towards Peter. She was standing right in front of him, seeing his face so up close for the first time. Felicia ran her fingers through the side of his face, glazing his lips.

Peter was gorgeous. A beautiful man. Nothing would make her happy to love the person standing in-front of her has much as spider-man does.

Peter pulled her in by the waist and kissed her. Felicia didn’t return it.

“I-I wanted to share everything with you” He explained. Felicia’s just stared at him, still close to him with Peter’s hand on her waist.

“I didn’t want there to be any secrets between us” He continued. “I love you” Peter admitted. It wasn’t the first time spider-man said I love you to Felicia but it was the first time Peter ever said it.

Felicia sighed, and kissed his cheek. “And I love you, Spider-man” Felicia said, letting him know where her heart stands.

Peter stepped back, he nodded in his head, finally understanding who Felicia truly loves. Felicia saw Peter trying to push back the tears, she was regretting instantly what she said.

“Oh. I get it” Peter said. Holding his mask tightly “As Peter Parker I turned you cold but it’s Spider-Man who turns you on” Peter disclosed. He put his mask back on, climing back into the wall making his way to skylight

Felicia shouted his name. His real name.

“Peter. I’m sorry. Peter!” Felicia shouted. But he was already gone.

Felicia fell down on the ground, letting herself cry her feelings out.

She still wanted him. She wanted Spider-Man, and to be Black Cat, always. To always be together, to wonder around Queens and be partners until God takes one of them. 

Peter Parker wasn't going to give her the drive that Spider-Man does. But he was going to give her the easy life, the life she once dreamed. 

Felicia wanted both of them. The sweet-smiled Peter Parker, who cares too much about his grades and his camera and Spider-Man, good old spidey, always saving the day and coming in between Felicia's plan, but she loved every second of it. 

Felicia loves Spider-man and she loves Peter Parker. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love this two idiots sm. they are my favorite comic couple and I hope one day to see them on the big screen. this is just a dumb scrap.  
> fancast:  
> peter p: tom holland  
> felicia h: ella parnell


End file.
